Três Espiãs Demais!
| duração = 23 minutos | criador = Vincent Chalvon-Demersay David Michel | produtor = Vincent Chalvon-Demersay David Michel | elenco = Jennifer Hale - Sam Andrea Baker - Clover Katie Leigh / Katie Griffin - Alex Jess Harnell / Adrian Truss - Jerry Jennifer Hale - Mandy | narrador = | abertura = "Here We Go" - Moobaby (1ª e 2ª temporada) Undecover (3ª temporada até o momento) | encerramento = 2030 | país = França Canadá | rede_tv = TF1 Disney XD Cartoon Network Disney Channel Fox Kids Jetix Rede Globo Cartoon Network SBT Boomerang TV Cultura RTP2 Disney Channel http://disneyfantasy.wordpress.com/2010/09/09/w-i-t-c-h-as-espias-no-disney-channel/ Canal Panda (3ª temporada) RedeTV! | idioma = Francês Inglês | p_transmissão = 3 de novembro de 2001 | ult_transmissão = presente | precedida_por = | seguida_por = Os Incríveis Espiões | temporadas = 5 | num_episódios = 156 | website = http://www.totallyspies.com/ | imdb_id = 0283226 | tv_com_id = }} Totally Spies!, também conhecido no Brasil como Três Espiãs Demais! e em Portugal como As Espiãs!, é uma série de desenho animado francesa, focada no público adolescente, criada por David Michel e Vincent Chalvon-Demersay e produzida pela estúdio francês Marathon Production (o mesmo de Martin Mystery e Team Galaxy), exibida originalmente no dia 3 de novembro de 2001 e com uma sexta temporada em produção. O programa gira em torno das adolescentes colegiais Sam, Alex e Clover, que precisam dividir suas vidas comuns de adolescente com a espionagem secreta. A produção se iniciou em 2001, totalizando hoje cinco temporadas, e uma sexta em produção. Cada temporada possui 26 episódios, somando 130 episódios. O estilo visual dos personagens tenta imitar as séries de animação japonesa, sendo considerado um Pseudo-anime. No Brasil, a série estreou no dia 11 de Março de 2002 no canal Fox Kids as 14h30 juntamente com outras animações. Na Rede Globo, a animação chegou a ficar entre os desenhos fixos da TV Globinho , figurando entre os mais populares desenhos do programa, junto com Bob Esponja e também sendo exibido pelo programa TV Xuxa. Quando o Jetix foi anunciado, novos episódios de Três Espiãs Demais estavam na lista das novidades para serem exibidas no canal. O desenho foi citado, até o final do ano de 2009, como parte da programação da Rede Globo. No dia 2 de novembro de 2011 a série começou a ser exibida no Cartoon Network no bloco "Girl Power" com episódios inéditos . A série também foi adaptada a uma peça infantil e atualmente foi comprada pela RedeTV!. A série foi seguida por sua própria spin-off, Os Incríveis Espiões . e também foi criado um filme de 90 minutos em 2D, sobre o título Totally Spies! Le Film (Três Espiãs Demais: O Filme, no Brasil), que foi exibido em 22 de Julho de 2009 na França e em 30 de Novembro de 2011 no Brasil , com lançamento para DVD no mês de Abril pela California Home Video. A TF1 divulgou que uma 6ª temporada temporada esta em produção, com 8 episódios previstos para serem exibidos no ano de 2013 ou no final desse ano. O Cartoon Network confirmou os direitos de exibição da 6ª temporada para a America Latina. A atriz Jennifer Hale, dubladora da Sam e da Mandy nos Estados Unidos, confirmou estar trabalhando em uma nova série, assim como a atriz Rita Almeida, voz da Sam no Brasil, confirmou a dublagem de um episódio inédito. Enredo 1ª temporada O primeiro episódio da série, nomeado no Brasil como Uma Queda Por Músicos, nos apresenta as três protagonistas – Sam, Alex e Clover –, jovens de Bervelly Hills, que estudam no Beverly Hills High School e que secretamente, vivem uma vida como agentes da WOOHP, agência de espionagem secreta para proteção humana. Neste episódio, elas fazem sua missão, que é tentar resolver o mistério das músicas do cantor Ricky Mathis, que fazem os jovens ficarem loucos e agressivos. Durante o decorrer da temporada, descobrimos as personalidades diferentes de cada personagem, como o fato de Clover ser apaixonada por moda, Sam sendo a mais inteligente do grupo e Alex, a mais desastrada. Elas também são botadas sobre testes diversas vezes, para testar suas habilidades como espiãs. A cada episódio, uma nova missão apresente novos desafios para as personagens principais, que juntas acabam conseguindo resolver a maioria dos problemas. Elas também voltam no tempo e conhecem extraterrestres, nos episódios Presas na Idade Média com Você e Alienígenas, títulos brasileiros. Os relacionamentos amorosos das personagens também são demonstrados nesta série, sempre acabando em fracasso. O último episódio desta temporada tem Alex sequestrada pelo vilão Marco Lumière. 2ª temporada Na segunda temporada, que iniciou com a segunda parte do último episódio da primeira, temos as meninas tentando desvendar os truques do vilão Marco Lumière. No final do episódio, Alex, que havia sido sequestrada, é salva e o vilão é preso. Aparentemente, Sam é forçada a ter um relacionamento com Arnold, o nerd de sua escola, mais isso não dura muito tempo. O vilão, Dr. V toma conta do cérebro de Jerry para poder controlar a WOOHP, mais no final as coisas são resolvidas. As meninas também viajam para diversos lugares nesta temporada, quase sempre tendo Clover se apaixonando por algum garoto. As mães de Alex, Sam e Clover são controladas pelo vilão Tim Scam, que já havia participado da série na temporada anterior e também somos apresentados ao primo de Clover. Elas também "bancam" a babá para a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos temporariamente. O vilão Sebastian Saga, primeiro vilão apresentado na série, retorna nesta temporada em um episódio. A agência S.P.I, uma rival da WOOHP, acaba tomando todos os casos da empresa, que quase fecha as portas, mais Sam descobre que tudo era uma farsa. 3ª temporada Na terceira temporada, vemos a maior mudança na personalidade das personagens principais, tendo rostos mais carismáticos como foco principal. Esta temporada se inicia com o episódio Lei da Gravidade, título brasileiro. Depois, as meninas chegam a visitar ao Brasil, no episódio Circo dos Horrores, aonde Sam ganha uma pata de um crustáceo, graças a um espelho criador de aberrações. Elas estão mais envolvidas com as missões e mostram avanços significativos em suas vidas como espiãs. Somos apresentados a Brasa Mano, um amigo de Jerry na década de 70, que acabou virando vilão. Tim Scam retorna novamente nesta temporada, no episódio Moda Mutante, título brasileiro. Tanto as espiãs, como seus amigos e até mesmo a Mandy, se encontram como vítimas dos vilões em diversos episódios. O último episódios desta temporada, nomeado no Brasil como A Promoção do Mal mostra que as meninas seriam promovidas a Super Espiãs, treinando junto com o irmão de Jerry, Terence Lewis. Porém, ele acaba se tornando um vilão. Também somos apresentados ao jovem Dean, que se torna espião da WOOHP oficialmente. 4ª temporada Na quarta temporada, as meninas estão no último ano do colegial, e os principais vilões das temporadas anteriores resolvem se unir para derrotar as espiãs e a WOOHP. As meninas também viajam para o futuro, aonde descobrem que Mandy formou um império e agora deseja "mandificar o mundo"! Temendo seu próprio futuro, as meninas devem impedi-la e fazer com que Mandy nunca tivesse criado um reino. Jerry ganha uma personalidade do mal em um episódio desta temporada. Alex é mandada para a Europa no episódio Alex vai para a Europa, título brasileiro, devido a suas notas baixas, que na verdade foram trocadas com as notas de Mandy. Também temos referências a pessoas famosas e alguns personagens bons se tornam ruins em alguns casos. A L.A.M.O.S., empresa fundada pelos principais vilões das temporadas anteriores, ataca diversas vezes nesta temporada. 5ª temporada Na quinta temporada, as espiãs finalmente se formam e vão para Malibu, aonde devem fazer algum curso na universidade. No primeiro episódio desta temporada, Sam divide seu quarto com Stacy, uma garota que aparentemente era legal mais na verdade ela era responsável pelo desaparecimento dos alunos calouros. No final, uma cobertura é construída pela WOOHP, para as meninas ficarem juntas. Clover começa a engajar um romance com Blaine, que se torna o primeiro namoro fixo dela. A personagem Geraldine, da segunda temporada, retorna aqui, tentando controlar Clover para destruir a WOOHP, algo que ela falha. Também conhecemos Mindy, prima de Mandy, que se torna sua companheira nesta temporada. No final, o mal é retirado da Terra e as espiãs finalmente podem focar em suas vidas como estudantes universitárias. 6ª temporada nesta temporada já foi confirmada, e alguns fatos interessantes são que provavelmente Sam, Alex e Clover retornaram a Bervelly Hills e a personagem Mandy também estará envolvida. A mãe de Jerry também voltará nesta temporada. Personagens As Espiãs As personagens principais da série, Sam – Samantha Simpson –, Alex – Alexandra – e Clover – Clover Ewing, têm catorze anos de idade, na primeira temporada, e são estudantes do primeiro ano do ensino médio na escola Beverly Hills High School. Elas já nasceram com as habilidades de espiãs, mais inicialmente, não se conheciam, virando amigas graças a espionagem. Cada uma tinha certa fama: Sam era conhecida como a mais inteligente do colégio, Clover como a que mais entende de moda, e Alex, como a maior esportista. Cada uma delas tem uma cor diferente para seu uniforme de espiã: Sam usa verde, Clover usa vermelho e Alex usa amarelo. Neste sentido, a série se baseia no gênero Super Sentai, pois Clover usa vermelho e é sempre vista no centro das fotos publicitarias, algo que foi criado pelo gênero japonês. Antes de se tornarem espiãs, elas viviam suas vidas como adolescentes comuns, mais depois disso, suas vidas mudaram radicalmente. Sam é ruiva e Clover, loira, Alex tem cabelos pretos – e seu cabelo é o mais curto entre as três. Seus traços de personalidade são: Clover é a líder e a fanática por moda, adora garotos e shopping; Sam é calma, gentil,inteligente e estratégica; Alex é engraçada, esportiva e alegre. Embora sejam parecidas em alguns sentidos, suas diferenças de personalidade muitas vezes atrapalharam sua amizade, principalmente em relação a Clover. Todo time precisa de alguém "mais pé no chão" para não cair em qualquer cilada. Sam faz esse papel fundamental no trio, é a mais intelectual, racional e lógica. Quando as espiãs entram numa fria, a ruiva é quem toma as decisões mais práticas. Alex às vezes se dá mal por ser ingênua e a mais inexperiente das espiãs. Mas a garota não é tão boba quanto parece. Ela confia muito em si mesma e nas companheiras, que são suas melhores amigas. A loirinha é a espiã mais popular. Ela gosta mesmo é de curtir as coisas boas da vida: fazer compras e namorar. Sempre pronta para entrar em ação, ela é a mais ágil, forte e impulsiva das três. Personagens auxiliares A série também é composta por Jerry Lewis, o presidente da WOOHP e o responsável por mandar as meninas nas missões. A garota Mandy, que é a principal vilã de Clover na escola, com suas amigas Caitlin e Dominique, e posteriormente, sua prima Mindy. As mães das personagens principais: Stella, mãe de Clover, Gabby, mãe de Sam e Carmen, mãe de Alex. Os espiões Dean e Britney, que fazem aparições ocasionais na série. Além de David, um garoto por quem as três espiãs são apaixonadas e Arnold Jackson, um garoto nerd da escola das meninas. Vilões Para as três primeiras temporadas, os vilões de destaque na série eram geralmente personagens utilizados para um único episódio. A maioria deles pretende se opor ao mundo, porque eles sofreram alguma grande decepção (como ser constantemente rejeitado por homens ou mulheres) ou trauma. Apenas alguns poucos vilões já fizeram uma segunda aparição, sempre tentando se vingar das meninas por frustrarem seus planos originais. No final da terceira temporada, um verdadeiro arqui-inimigo se formou, seu nome é Terry Lewis, irmão gêmeo do mal de Jerry. Terence era para ser o vilão final da série, sendo o principal antagonista do episódio de três partes "Promoção do Mal", originalmente concebido como o final da série. Quando o show foi renovado para uma quarta temporada, Terence foi trazido de volta e deu um importante papel como o principal inimigo das meninas. Ele forma uma organização de vilões chamada LAMOS, composta de vilões recorrentes da série, a fim de combater as espiãs. Também na 4ª Temporada, Mandy, que é rival do time da escola com suas amigas Caitlin e Dominique se tornaram vilãs depois de tomarem um banho com uma substância anti-espiões. Produção Em abril de 2001, a Marathon Production anunciou que estaria trabalhando com Totally Spies!, uma série animada com um plano global para merchandising de produtos infantis, focados no público feminino, e um lançamento de um grupo musical que seria baseado nas personagens principais do show. Um painel de juízes (incluindo um treinador vocal, um coreógrafo e um estilista) selecionaram os 20 melhores vídeos mandados por jovens francesas e no dia 1 março, o grupo vencedor foi anunciado e lançou seu primeiro single, com o nome da série –’Totally Spies’– no dia 25 de março através da gravadora EMI. A banda estava programa para começar a fazer shows, incluindo as aberturas dos shows da boy band Westlife. O plano era promover as garotas como uma banda de verdade e criar um álbum para a mesma. As integrantes da banda seriam muito parecidas com as personagens principais do desenho, usando as mesmas roupas, cabelo e até mesmo os mesmos nomes. A idéia foi cancelada posteriormente e a série foi anunciada para estrear o verão de 2001, junto com Sorriso Metálico, no canal Fox Family. A produção e criação da série ficou por conta de Vincent Chalvon-Demersay e David Michel, que trabalharam juntos para toda a série. A série foi adquirida posteriormente pela Fox Kids Europa para exibição em todo continente europeu e também para licenciamento de produtos. Finalmente foi anunciado que a série iria estrear no outono de 2001 nos Estados Unidos e na primavera de 2002 na Europa. O show também foi anunciado na MIPCOM de 2001 como parte dos produtos da Marathon Production para venda mundial, com a presença de Vincent Chalvon-Demersay para fechar os negócios. Neste evento, a série foi vendida para Alemanha, Itália, Grã-Bretanha e França, sendo reconhecida internacionalmente como a primeira série francesa vendida diretamente para os Estados Unidos. Episódios Dublagem Elenco Elenco original O show contém uma grande quantidade de vozes conhecidas por dublarem animações em geral. A atriz Katie Leigh é a voz original da personagem Alex, ela é conhecida por dublar a voz do Pequeno Príncipe na animação japonesa As Aventuras do Pequeno Príncipe. Mais tarde, na terceira temporada, ela foi substituída por Katie Griffin, que é a voz da Sailor Mars em Sailor Moon e da Nina Harper em Sorriso Metálico. A atriz Jennifer Hale é a voz da Sam e da Mandy, mais também é muito conhecida por ser a voz atual de duas princesas da Disney: Cinderela e Aurora. A atriz Andrea Baker é a voz da Clover e fez a voz de Mary Jane Watson no jogo Ultimate Spider-Man. O ator Jess Harnell foi a primeira voz de Jerry, para as duas primeiras temporadas, e é muito conhecido por ser a voz do Wakko na animação Animaniacs. Ele foi substituído por Adrian Truss, a atual voz de Jerry. Embora a série seja feita na França, ela foi inicialmente exibida nos Estados Unidos, fazendo com que os dubladores americanos sejam considerados como os originais. Elenco brasileiro A atriz Rita Almeida é a voz da Sam no Brasil, mais também dublou a Sailor Netuno em Sailor Moon, Dill em Rugrats, os Anjinhos e Rugrats Crescidos, e alguns outros personagens pequenos em animes. Adriana Pissardini é a voz da Clover e também é conhecida por dublar Profª. Kaho Mizuki em Sakura CardCaptors e a Feiticeira Escarlate em Os Vingadores. A personagem Alex foi dublada no Brasil por Melissa Garcia, que é a voz da Sailor Mercury em Sailor Moon e também é a voz padrão da programação do canal Boomerang. O dublador Luiz Laffey é a voz do Jerry Lewis no Brasil, mais também dublou o Androide 16 em Dragon Ball Z e fez diversos personagens em animações como Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Hunter X Hunter. A atriz Rosely Gonçalves é a voz da Mandy por aqui, e fez diversas dublagens. Marli Bortoleto é a voz original de Britney no Brasil, e é muito conhecida por ser a voz da Mônica no desenho A Turma da Mônica. Ela foi substituída por Letícia Quinto, a voz da Saori Kido em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Jennifer Hale Jennifer Hale Andrea Baker Andrea Baker Katie Griffin Katie Griffin Katie Leigh Katie Leigh Mídia Produtos No Brasil, já foram lançados 5 DVDs, que juntos contém 15 episódios da terceira temporada. Também já foi confirmado que o filme Totally Spies: The Movie "Três Espiãs Demais: O Filme" vai ser lançado no Brasil, um dos únicos países pan-americanos a ter o filme lançado no seu país. Todos os DVDs no Brasil são redistribuídos pela Ocean Pictures. O Brasil também já teve Três Espiãs Demais como brinde para meninos e meninas no MCLanche Feliz. Desde 2009, a Editora Fundamento têm lançado um livro por mês de Três Espiãs Demais, cada um por R$24,80.http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstSearch.aspx?sby=0&dsc=Espias Em 2008, Também já foi lançado um álbum de figurinhas pela editora Deomar Editora.http://deomareditora.com.br/default.asp?pag=figurinhas&codigo=3espiansdemais O Grupo Pão de Açúcar lançou um ovo de páscoa com a marca no ano de 2008. A Editora Alto Astral lançou uma revista de atividades das Três Espiãs Demais! no ano de 2011. A 1ª edição fez tanto sucesso, que gerou uma segunda rapidamente. A editora prometeu uma terceira edição, mais isso nunca aconteceu por motivos desconhecidos. Mundo afora, já foram lançados DVDs, Fitas VHS, Bonecas, Brindes do MCLanche Feliz, Histórias em Quadrinhos, entre outros produtos. França é o país com mais produtos, seguida então pelos Países Baixos, Brasil e Suécia. Na França, foram lançados todos os tipos de produtos. Em DVD, toda a primeira até a quarta temporada foi lançada e produzida pela FT1 desde 2006, contanto em total com 24 DVDs. Os 14 últimos episódios da quinta temporada estão disponível em um DVD titulado "Les aventures des Totally Spies" (As Aventuras das Três Espiãs Demais). Também, em 2003, antes destas edições oficiais, foram lançados 7 DVDs com todos os episódios da primeira temporada. A França também consta com os episódios finais da terceira, quarta, e quinta temporada em DVDs separados titulados como filmes, e mais recentemente um DVD Box com todos eles. Nos Países Baixos, já foram lançados DVDs, Bonecas e Brindes do MC Donalds. No Brasil já foram lançados 5 DVDs, que juntos contém 15 episódios da terceira temporada. No Brasil também foram lançados livros, álbuns de figurinhas, materiais escolares, e brindes do MCLanche Feliz. Na Itália, existem brinquedos, vídeo-games e também toda a primeira temporada completa em Italiano e Inglês que está disponível em 6 DVDs, distribuídos pela Mondo TV. E finalmente na Suécia, já foram lançados DVDs e Histórias em Quadrinhos. Também, nos Estados Unidos e no Reino Unido, foram lançados três DVDs contendo os primeiros 12 episódios, porém em 2005 tiveram suas descontinuidades. E no Canadá, foi lançado um DVD Box com toda a segunda temporada. Em Portugal foram lançados 3 dvd's com os 13 primeiros episódios da 1ª Temporada. Vídeo games A série Totally Spies foi inicialmente seguida com dois jogos de vídeo game intitulados Totally Spies! e Totally Spies! 2: Undercover. Ambos foram desenvolvidos pela Mistic Software e publicados pela Atari para o Game Boy Advanced e para Nintendo DS. As pontuações do jogo pela IGN foi de 4.0/10 no geral. Totally Spies! 3: Secret Agents foi recentemente lançado na Europa e na Austrália para Nintendo DS , Totally Spies! Totally Party foi lançado na América do Norte, Europa e Austrália para o PlayStation 2, Wii e PC. Há também um jogo no Facebook chamado Totally Spies! Fashion Agent, que recebe mais de 300.000 usuários por mês, principalmente da França. Livros brasileiros No Brasil, desde 2009, a Editora Fundamento têm lançado um livro por mês de Três Espiãs Demais, cada um interpretando um episódio da série, porém com um nome diferente. Cada livro é vendido por R$24,80. Os livros também constam com uma introdução na capa de trás. Espiãs Contra Espiões: Eu me chamo Alex e sou uma garota superocupada! Com minhas melhores amigas, Sam e Clover, divido o meu tempo entre as aulas do colégio em Beverly Hills, as compras... e uma missão ultraconfidencial. Na verdade, nós somos espiãs da organização secreta WOOHP. Mas agora temos concorrentes... Os agentes da SPI estão tentando nos tirar da cena. E estão conseguindo! Eles são estranhos e muito suspeitos...http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstDetalhaProduto.aspx?pid=579 Jerry no Cinema: Olá, aqui fala Clover diretamente dos estúdios de Hollywood! Isso mesmo, além de estudante e espiã da WOOHP, a organização secreta de proteção humana, em breve serei também uma estrela internacional... Bem, na verdade, é Jerry, nosso chefe, que vai interpretar um superespião no cinema! Para ser franca, tem algo suspeito nessa história: ninguém pode se tornar um astro se vestindo tão mal! Está decidido: Sam, Alex e eu vamos investigar.http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstDetalhaProduto.aspx?pid=582 Modelos em Miniaturas: Eu me chamo Clover e moro em Beverly Hills. É um lugar fantástico para me dedicar ao meu passatempo favorito: a caça aos garotos! Mas eu e minhas duas melhores amigas, Alex e Sam, somos, antes de tudo, espiãs da WOOHP, uma organização ultra-secreta. Desta vez, nossa missão não é das mais fáceis: deter um louco que quer redecorar sua sala de estar com os maiores monumentos do mundo... transformando todos eles em miniaturas!http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstDetalhaProduto.aspx?pid=580 O Choque do Futuro: Olá! Aqui é a Alex, a mais divertida das Espiãs! Isso mesmo! As Espiãs, essas divinas agentes da WOOHP, que sempre estão prontas para salvar o mundo! Desta vez, pode-se dizer que o meu jeito atrapalhado serviu para alguma coisa. Por minha causa, nós fomos projetadas para o futuro. Só que não para fazer compras (Clover não se conforma!). E adivinhe só quem controla Beverly Hills em 2025? A chata da Mandy! Então não dá para ficar parada! Precisamos derrotar nossa pior inimiga! http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstDetalhaProduto.aspx?pid=584 Um Perfume Diabólico: Oi, meu nome é Alex. Eu estudo no colégio de Beverly Hills e tenho uma vida superagitada: de um lado, tem a paquera com os garotos e, de outro, as missões pelo mundo todo... Opa! Foi mal, eu não podia falar sobre isso! Eu e minhas amigas, Sam e Clover, trabalhamos para a WOOHP, uma organização ultra-secreta de proteção humana. Neste momento, o mundo está sendo atacado por uma verdadeira epidemia de separações. Um a um, os homens estão abandonando suas esposas sem nenhum motivo. Eles parecem enfeitiçados e talvez a culpa seja de um perfume com um nome diabólico: Possessão http://loja.editorafundamento.com.br/lstDetalhaProduto.aspx?pid=581 Totally Spies: Live at the Ayala Malls Totally Spies: Live at the Ayala Malls foi uma apresentação ao vivo, com atrizes interpretando Sam, Alex e Clover na rede de shoppings Ayala Malls nas Filipinas. O show se iniciava com Clover tentando convenser suas duas melhores amigas, Sam e Alex, a entrarem para um tipo de competição entre líderes de torcida, mesmo que com muito desgosto das amigas, que afinal, acabam aceitando. Desconhecido inicialmente pelas espiãs, uma mulher chamada Candy Sweet, usando roupas pretas planeja atrapalhar os ensaios das meninas, fazendo com que elas se esqueçam da coreografia. Assim que elas descobrem que a vilã fugiu da prisão, pensam em uma forma de captura-la, junto com Jerry. Bolando um plano, as espiãs conseguem deter a vilã, e ainda participam da batalha entre líderes de torcida. No final, as meninas posavam para fotos com os fãs. As apresentações aconteceram em 2008, ao todo, em 5 locais diferentes. Transmissão mundial Equipamentos ou apetrechos *'Comunicadores:' Um mini-laptop e celular disfarçado de pó compacto. Serve para comunicação entre qualquer um que os têm é usado também para a troca de roupas e uniforme das meninas. Quando usado como celular, pode chamar qualquer número telefônico.O comunicador do Jerry vêm em uma carteira. *'Cintos Expansíveis:' Também conhecido como "Cintos Boongy", um cinto com um cabo que se expande como uma corda de aço para elevar seus respectivos donos. *'Batom-laser:' Um batom que é como qualquer um, mas quando acionado, vira um potente laser cortador de metais e vidros, além de outros materiais. *'Relógio Scanner:' Um relógio em forma de coração que serve para escanear impressões digitais,objetos,e substancias. *'Cartão de Crédito Platina:' Cartão de crédito sem limite que é um poderoso cortante. *'Brinco microfone comunicador ultra-sensível:' Brincos ultra-sensíveis que são usados para se comunicarem e ouvirem de longe melhor, ou por frequências de rádios, por exemplo. *'Presilhas-Bumerangue:' Uma presilha que quando são lançadas cortam algo, e depois voltam para suas respectivas donas. *'Chiclete-Bolha:' Um chiclete que quando mastigado faz uma bolha protetora sobre quem o mastigou. *'Bolinhas Explosivas:': São pequenas bolinhas cor-de-rosa, que quando lançadas e ao tocar algo, explodem. *'Perfume Rainha do Gelo:' Um perfume num frasco de vidro no formato de estrela, basta uma borrifada para congelar qualquer coisa. *'Anel Escaneador:' Um anel que serve para identificar coisas estranhas como: Gosma,líquidos, Pedaços de Coisas antigas e etc. *'Pulseira Multi-Funcional:' Têm várias funções, entre elas uma faca, chave mestre, laser, etc. *'Secador Túnel de Vento 9000:' Um secador com um forte vento que serve para derreter, sugar, ou atirar qualquer coisa. *'Presilha Rastreadora:' É uma presilha em forma de joaninha ou outro inseto, que quando é aplicado em alguém serve para rastreá-lo. *'Lentes de Contado Infravermelho:'Lentes que servem para ver além de qualquer parede ou objeto, em alta definição. *'Mochilas de aéreo navegação a Jato:' Uma mochila na forma de coração na qual se pode colocar acessórios, porém é especificamente uma mochila à jato, que quando é acionada cria um tipo de turbina que faz as meninas voarem. *'Lixa de Unhas Laser:' Uma lixa de unha que pode cortar objetos com um laser infravermelho. É muito parecido com o Batom. *'Botas adesivas por sucção de salto agulha:' Botas que deixam as meninas subir ou descer pelas paredes sem cair. *'Guarda-chuva para qualquer tempo:' Um guarda-chuva que produz um campo de força para proteger as garotas de qualquer ataque. *'Pulseira electromagnética ultra-sensível:' Uma pulseira magnética usada para se prender a paredes ou tetos metálicos. *'Óculos de sol de visão infravermelha termoscópica 6000' Uns óculos que servem para ver termicamente além das paredes,descobrir quando algo foi criado, mandar mensagens e disparar um feixe de enegia que atordoa. *'Sandálias extensíveis' São um par de sandálias com molas por baixo usadas para saltar alto. *'Permanentes de laser calor' São um par de permanentes que disparam um laser que derrete metal. *'Luvas luta de gato' São luvas que estendem garras de metal úteis para luta. *'Magna-cinto' É um cinto que dispara uma corda magnética. *'Dispositivo de localização em qualquer situação(DAR)' É um colar usado pelas garotas para se localizarem entre si. *'Estojo de manicure' É um estojo de manicure com facas,lixas laser e outras equipamentos. *'Pulseira ejectora de bolas' É uma pulseira com bolas que podem ser ejectadas. *'Base de dados 9000' É uma maleta com um computador lá dentro usado para pesquisar informações e também analisar amostras. *'Super motocicletas' É uma moto ativada por voz, super rápida. Pode andar na água e flutuar no ar. *'Canhão duas temperaturas' É um canhão de colocar ao ombro que dispara uma rajada de calor ou umidade . *'Para-sol de desentupidores' É um pequeno para-sol que dispara desentupidores para prender coisas. *'Bomba de ar imobilizadora'É uma bomba de ar que pode disparar um feixe de energia que congela ou uma bola que o impede de mover. *'Botas lançadoras de cabo de aço' São botas que disparam um cabo para amarrar os inimigos. *'Batom explosivo' É um batom que quando aberto,explode segundos depois. *'Relógios propulsores' É um relógio que tem um propulsor usado para fugir ou subir. *'Uniforme insuflável' O uniforme que se pode insuflar para abafar quedas. *'Anel projetor de hologramas' É um anel que projeta hologramas para enganar vilões. *'Botas com broca de titânio' São umas botas com um salto alto que se pode transformar numa broca que cava buracos. *'Batom bombas de mau cheiro' É um batom que quando aberto libera um fumo roxo malcheiroso usado para entreter. *'Pulseira linha zap' É uma pulseira que lança uma corda usada para fugir. *'Cintos para choques' É um cinto usado para abafar quedas. *'Tênis patins de foguete' São uns tênis que se podem transformar em patins movidos a foguetes. *'Pulseira serra giratória' É uma pulseira que pode criar uma serra giratória para cortar coisas. *'Cinto canoa' É um cinto que insufla para uma canoa. *'Rádio desintegrador' É um rádio que dispara ondas que desintegram objetos. *'Câmera laser' É uma câmara que dispara um laser. *'Batom com corda de titânio extensível' É um batom que acionado dispara uma corda extensível usada para abrir coisas à força. *'Fita de cabeça localizadora e desativadora' É uma fita de cabeça posta nos olhos usada para detectar objetos e desativá - los. *'Óculos de sol telescópicos 2000' São uns óculos de sol especiais usados para ver a longa distância. *'Pulseira apanhadora' É uma pulseira que manda uma corda com um gancho para apanhar coisas. *'Perfume congelador de metal instantâneo' É um perfume usado para congelar metal, tornando-o quebradiço como vidro. *'Batom à prova d'água' É um batom que faz um capacete usado para respirar debaixo de água. *'Rádio scanner\radar 9000' É um rádio com scanner e radar que também pode emitir música. *'Óculos de sol visão raio x' São uns óculos de sol que permitem ver a raio x e observar diretamente a qualquer base de dados. *'Tênis de borracha' São uns tênis com solas de borracha usados para grandes saltos. *'Batom-cola' É um batom que acionado libera uma cola muito pegajosa. *'Anel laser' É um anel que dispara um laser cortante. *'Cabelo instantâneo numa lata' É uma lata com um gás dentro que faz o cabelo crescer rápido. *'Batom localizador' É um batom com um localizador dentro. *'Rímel lançador de rede 'É um rímel que dispara poderosas redes. *''' Bomba de gosma É uma bomba que explode numa gosma pegajosa. '' *'Scanner 2010' É um Scanner que analisa e amplia coisas.É uma zona especial dos comunicadores. *'Fator de fibra gato' É um fator preto especial que dá às pessoas que o vestem incrível mobilidade e flexibilidade. *'Hidratante mudador de estado' É um hidratante que torna coisas sólidas em líquidas. *'Tesoura catapulta' É uma tesoura usada para cortar vários materiais e enviar objetos a voo. *'Câmera de eletromagnetismo ' É uma câmera que detecta eletromagnetismo e filma coisas. *'Colares criadores de hologramas' São uns colares que criam hologramas das garotas. *'Cintos de disfarce virtual' É um cinto que cria um disfarce de holograma à volta das garotas. *'Sapatos foguetes' São uns sapatos com uns foguetes escondidos usados para voar ou acelerar o nadar debaixo da água. *'Perfume paralisante' É um perfume que paralisa os inimigos que o cheiram. *'Câmera holográfica' É câmera que tira fotos e depois pode fazer um holograma das fotos tiradas. *'Relógio analisador de corpo' Um relógio que analisa o corpo:estado físico, cérebro e etc. *'Óculos de sol analisadores de DNA' São uns óculos de sol que analisam o DNA. *'Laço borboleta lazer' É um laço que dispara um raio lazer azul pelo centro capaz de cortar. *'Alterador de voz' É um colar que muda a voz das garotas. *'Para sol lazer' Um para sol que dispara lazer. *'Tiaras iluminadoras' São tiaras que iluminam o caminho. *'Lançador de CD's' É uma máquina que lança CD's a alta velocidade,cortando coisas. *'Grampo para o cabelo extensível' É um grampo para o cabelo que se estende para lutar ou chegar a coisas. *'Luvas de sucção' São luvas usadas para se agarrar as paredes ou objetos. *'Cintos com bolas de borracha' São cintos com bolas de borracha unidas por cordas usadas para amarrar ou lutar. *'Canetas atordoantes' São canetas que disparam um gás atordoante. *'Guarda-chuva duplo' É um guarda-chuva com um mais pequeno em cima usado para abafar quedas. *'Cartão de crédito digital' É um cartão de crédito normal mas que pode abrir portas sem ter de ir à força. *'Sobrecarregador de baterias' É um objecto que destrói automóveis, baterias, equipamentos eléctricos e etc. *'Escova para o cabelo analisadora de DNA' É uma escova que analisa DNA e depois diz quem é através de uma foto. *'Tornado enlatado' Uma lata de laque com um tornado dentro que é libertado quando esta é aberta. *'Batom laser congelante' É um batom que dispara um laser que congela tudo em que toca. *'Pá turbo 2' Uma pá especial que gira a alta velocidade para cavar coisas. *'Sombra para os olhos raio-x' É uma sombra especial que quando as garotas a usam, dão três piscadas e aparecem óculos raio-x.Quando se dá outras 3 piscadas eles desaparecem. *'Algemas instantâneas' É uma cápsula que se transforma em algemas. *'Maquiagem automática' É um conjunto de maquiagem especial que faz a maquiagem sozinho, só tem de programar. *'Mini-satélite' É um pequenino tubo que se transforma num emissor de rede flutuante, podendo mandar coisas ou ver coisas dos satélites da WOOPH. *'Comunicador telite' Uma espécie de comunicador com um emissor de rádio usado para descobrir de onde vem qualquer frequência. *'Spray colante' Um spray que deita uma substância extremamente pegajosa e colante. *'Presilha borboleta explosiva' É uma presilha em forma de borboleta que pode produzir fortes explosões. *'Chiclete ultra elastromérico' É um chiclete que quando mastigada cria uma bola gigantesca causando uma explosão. *'Pendentes localizadores' São pendentes que mostram o paradeiro da ligação de um objecto. *'Segunda pele' Colocada por cima do uniforme ela resiste,repele,e solta qualquer substância estranha. *'Pranchas de virar a cabeça' São pranchas que permitem que as meninas flutuem no ar. *'Granada super espumante' Uma granada disfarçada de hidratante capilar que quando é acionada libera muita espuma. *'Perfume atomizador difundido em spray' É um perfume que imobiliza as pessoas. *'Perfume desmolecularizador ' Um perfume que borrifado no corpo faz com que se possa atravessar portas paredes e etc. *'Pingentes fofinhos' Um pingente que quando acionado se trasforma em mascaras protetoras. Exibição no Brasil A série estreou no Brasil em 11 de Março de 2002, no extinto canal da TV paga Fox Kids e, mais tarde, sua segunda temporada também estreou nele. Depois, com a substituição da Fox Kids pelo Jetix, a série continuou sendo exibida no canal e teve sua 3ª (no resto da América Latina, esta foi a última temporada exibida pelo canal) e 4ª temporada (apenas exibida no Brasil pelo Jetix) e depois deixou de ser exibida. A 5ª temporada foi exibida pela Rede Globo, iniciando as transmissões em 8 de Dezembro de 2008. No dia 2 de Novembro de 2011 a série voltou a ser exibida no Cartoon Network na TV paga, o qual logo vai exibir o filme que conta a origem do grupo, Três Espiãs Demais: O Filme. O Filme (em Portugal) foi emitido a 22 de Julho de 2011, e no Brasil o filme será exibido dia 23 de novembro de 2011. Recentemente foi anunciada a compra do desenho pela Rede TV! juntamente de Redakai provavelmente pra ser exibida no TV Kids em 2013. No entanto meses depois a série voltou a ser exibida pela Rede Globo em sua 2ª temporada. No dia 6 de abril de 2020 passou na TV Cultura juntamente no Quintal da Cultura. Ligações externas * * * Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 2000